


Baby New Year

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Control, New Years, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Four parties. Four characters. Four Baby New Year's(This is kink. Don't like, don't read.)





	1. Dave

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are all coming out after New Year's, but humour me. In this one, Dave gets pressured into a role he doesn't end up hating.

Dave had known about Bro’s New Year’s party since November, and he’d known about the search for a Baby New Year for the same amount of time. The older Strider had brought it up repeatedly in casual conversation, mentioning the fact that the role still wasn’t filled, or that his friends and colleagues were antsy about it.

It wasn’t until a week before the party – when he was shown the complete costume Bro had arranged – that Dave realised he was Bro’s prime candidate.

Naturally, he was less than okay with the concept of dressing like a baby in front of Bro’s weird porn friends, and at first he vehemently refused to appear at the party, costumed or not. His first mistake, though, was trying to defend this insistence with a strife.

After Bro was done thrashing him, he’d patted him on the shoulder and told him when the party started.

Dave still wasn’t happy about the situation. If he’d had his way, he wouldn’t have even left the house that day, but instead he had to get ready for possibly his worst New Year ever.

At Bro’s insistence, Dave had shaved – not just his face, but everything below the neck, too. When he sat on his bed, waiting for Bro to start dressing him up, his arms and legs were smooth and hairless, as were other parts of him that he’d rather not think of.

“Remind me again why we’ve gotta do all this?” Dave resisted the urge to squirm as he was guided to lift his hips.

“Someone’s gotta play the part, it might as well be you. You’ll be the smallest one there, anyway, so it fits.” Bro was clearly amused by the situation as he started dressing Dave for his role.

He started with the most important part of the outfit – a thick cloth diaper, plain white with a decorative oversized baby pin secured to the front. In the spirit of being thorough, though, he’d made sure to use as much baby powder as he wanted, even dumping a few extra shakes in after the diaper was already on.

That would’ve been enough to ruin Dave’s night on his own, but after Bro was satisfied that the diaper would stay on, he set about accessorizing. The straps of a bonnet were tied under his chin, and his hands and feet were encased in bright red mittens and booties, the elastic cinched tight enough that he wouldn’t be taking them off on his own.

“What d’ya think, ‘baby’ bro?” Bro smirked, stepping back to examine his handywork.

“I think you enjoy this way too much.” Dave’s expression was very nearly a pout as he got to his feet, struggling for a moment as his legs were kept apart by his oversized garment. He resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest, knowing it’d only make him look more childish than he already did.

“It’s the spirit of the season, lil man, don’t get so down.” He picked up Dave’s sash, waiting until Dave acquiesced before laying it over his shoulder. While he was close enough, he also hung a large pacifier around Dave’s neck on a cord to complete the look, nodding in approval. “Now sit tight, okay? The taxi gets here in five.”

\--

The party wasn’t as bad as Dave expected, but it wasn’t much better.

Bro didn’t draw any attention to them as they entered, but he hardly had to – the whole gathering cheered at the arrival of their Baby New Year, and multiple guests came to compliment Bro and Dave on the costume.

Apart from his costume, though, it was really just like any other party. He ate, he drank, he did some people-watching when things began to die down, and overall things were fine.

Bro found him later, leaning against a wall to watch the fireworks on TV.

“Maybe next year you won’t fuss so much about this, huh?”

Dave rolled his eyes and pushed lightly at his brother, but they both knew there’d be no strife over the costume next year.


	2. Kankri

Cronus had thought it’d be hard to sell Kankri on the concept, but one mention of ‘human culture’ had assuaged most of his doubts.

As the end of the sweep approached, Cronus encouraged and reassured his boyfriend constantly, making it clear that he wasn’t participating in some sort of public shaming ritual, but an expected part of the human ‘new year’ ceremony. Kankri was understandably concerned about the idea of being the New Year’s Baby – from start to finish it sounded embarrassing and absurd. But the way Cronus spoke about it, it was more of a light-hearted tradition, based on the idea of not taking oneself too seriously.

When the end of the sweep was close at hand, and every other aspect of the party had been planned, Cronus was pleased to see Kankri retreat into his room to change into his costume. As much as he was telling the truth about human traditions, he couldn’t deny there was a part of him that just wanted to see Kankri dressed up for the role, and was glad to have a valid excuse.

“Cronus, are you… are you _sure_ this is appropriate?” Cronus looked up as Kankri’s bedroom door opened, the troll only poking his head out. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this.”

“It’ll be fine, chief, promise.” He smiled, trying to reassure the mutant. “Come out here and show me?”

Slowly, Kankri stepped out of his room, revealing his costume. He’d felt far too exposed in just the diaper and sash, so he’d covered up with a bright red onesie, with ‘Baby New Year’ printed along the chest. The diaper he wore was thick enough to be noticeable even under his clothes, though, and that wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing for him to think of.

“Now tell me what’s wrong with this picture, babe, cause I ain’t seeing it.”

“It’s just so… so embarrassing! I’m sorry, Cronus, but I really don’t think I can do this. I should just change, I can’t.”

“Hey, hey, Kan, hey.” He took a step forward, interrupting Kankri’s fretting. “You look fine, okay? The outfit’s cute, everyone’s gonna think so.” He reached to take Kankri’s hands in his own, squeezing lightly.

“I’m just not sure about it. Won’t this all just humiliate me?” He wouldn’t meet Cronus’ eyes, face heating up to almost match his onesie.

“Of course not.” He smiled reassuringly, guiding him closer. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Trust me?”

It was clearly a tough choice. Kankri was embarrassed, shy, and not at all certain that this was a good idea. But the way Cronus seemed so sure of things, guaranteeing things would work out, gave him some comfort.

“Alright, I’ll go. But if I’m uncomfortable, I’m leaving.”

“Fine with me, babe. You’ll have a great time, promise. Now c’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

\--

It was probably for the best that there wasn’t any fanfare to accompany Kankri’s entrance.

The costumed troll was close to a panic attack, eyes darting around the room as if searching for disapproval. People he knew were there, people whose opinions mattered to him, and he shuddered to think of what he’d do if they laughed at him.

Like Cronus had said, though, there wasn’t that much fuss. Aside from a few compliments on Kankri’s dedication to tradition, nobody really brought up his attire. They were certainly looking at him, appraising his outfit from a distance. Kankri could feel the eyes on him, and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but… he found he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

Cronus hadn’t left his boyfriend’s side, and upon noticing the redblood calming down, he leaned in to whisper. “Not so bad, huh, chief?”

“It’s… not disastrous.” Kankri admitted, arms still crossed over his chest. “I suppose you were right, nobody’s being unkind about this.”

“Exactly.” Cronus smiled, kissing his cheek. “I told ya, this is all fine.”

“It seems that way.” He sighed. “We’re certainly going to have to talk about this before next sweep, though.”

Cronus acquiesced to the demand easily, having to fight to keep a wide grin off his face. Kankri might have thought he was being obstinate, but the seadweller was more than happy that he’d even mentioned the idea of doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second chapter! Let me know what you think about it [here](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/), and remember that today is the last day to send Christmas-themed requests.


	3. Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk steels himself for a situation of his own making.

Dirk wrung his hands together, trying to ignore how unsettled he felt. This was a perfect chance for him, and he wasn’t going to ruin it just because of nerves. No, he was going to do this.

He was going to a party.

That in and of itself wasn’t anything unusual – Dirk went to a lot of parties, both to socialise and just to get out of the house. What was special about this party, though, was that it was a New Year’s party at one of his favourite niche clubs, and he was going in costume.

That costume, however, was the source of his nerves. While it was an acceptable Baby New Year’s outfit, and it wasn’t anything he was personally uncomfortable with, the idea of going out in it still made his heart beat faster, the potential disastrous outcomes filling him with dread. Even that wasn’t enough to completely turn him off, though, and so he was still getting ready to face the world.

As well as a white plastic diaper, Dirk’s costume of a bonnet and bib, both in a shade of blue he wouldn’t normally be seen in. It was another piece of comfort to him, distancing himself from his normal identity – he wasn’t even wearing his classic shades, and his hair was unstyled and pressed on by the bonnet. The shoes he’d picked out were childish as well, with Velcro straps and light-up soles to stand out in the club.

Just like everything he ever did, he’d gone all-out with his costume. It was guaranteed to draw attention, just as it was planned to, and he was certainly going to have an interesting night if he wore it out.

And as he examined himself in the mirror, draping the sash over his shoulder and twisting a little on his feet to see all angles, he decided that’s just what he’d do.

\--

The club was packed when he arrived, but that wasn’t unexpected. It was New Year’s Eve, after all, and this particular club tended to attract large crowds at any time of year.

The crowd was both a blessing and a curse. With people so crowded together, it was impossible for many people to see him at once, and his outfit wasn’t likely to draw immediate attention from a distance. The people up close, though, were just as likely to notice his costume as they were to check it out first-hand. Within minutes of stepping onto the dance floor Dirk lost count of the number of times he’d had his padded backside squeezed or slapped, or felt someone grind against him in passing. Despite the fact he’d already seen a few people dressed in more outlandish or revealing attire, the novelty of being dressed for the occasion seemed to attract many eyes, hands and bodies.

It was embarrassing, to be sure, but it was also exhilarating. To be surrounded on all sides, watched and felt (and even teased by a brave few)? It was the best way of spending New Year’s, and one he wouldn’t be forgetting soon.

And considering it wasn’t even ten yet, Dirk was sure he’d be having an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go and then it's over! I have a few Christmas-themed requests to finish first, but if you want to see your request finished after those, send it to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


	4. Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska needs a mascot for her party, and decides to pick the most low-effort prey.

When Vriska was tasked with trying to find the New Sweep’s Grub for her party, there was one option that immediately stood out to her.

There was nothing she wanted to do more than get some petty revenge on Tavros, but getting at him was sure to be unappealingly difficult. She could probably coerce Equius into it if she was willing to push him around a little, but that guaranteed no satisfaction. No, there was only one candidate in her mind that would be easy, rewarding, and most of all _fun_ to debase.

And so she went to the coast.

Vriska had never been to Gamzee’s hive herself, but she made it a habit to know these sorts of things about people she associated with. Her banks of knowledge had paid off before, and they paid off again when she found her way to the clown’s home with barely any trouble. Deciding not to bother with subtlety, she simply knocked on the door and let herself in, trusting that Gamzee was too laid-back to fuss about it.

Her assumption was correct – immediately upon entering, she saw Gamzee lounging around, halfway through one of his pies and clearly not fussed that she’d barged in. “Hey there, my cerulean sister. What’s the occasion?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Vriska clapped her hands together, causing the bag hanging from her elbow to rustle slightly. “I’m here to take you to my New Sweep’s party, and to give you your costume!”

“Aw, well, that’s sweet, sis.” He didn’t get up, instead stretching his legs out a little more. “I’ve got a pretty packed schedule, though, I dunno if I got room for an appearance.”

It was clear from his surroundings that his schedule was likely to consist of a lot of soporifics and night-time television, clearly not as interesting as the invitation he was callously refusing.

“You don’t want to come… at all? Not even for a little?”

“Nope.” He popped the consonant, crossing his arms behind his head. “No offence, ‘a course, ask me some other time maybe?”

“No, I won’t ask again.”

Gamzee was just opening his mouth to question the strange phrasing when a flare of blue overtook his vision, his senses dulling even as he felt himself rise to his feet.

\--

When Gamzee came back to himself, he didn’t recognise where he was.

The lights were dim, the music was loud, and he was barely able to examine the room he was in through all the people filling it. Seeing how many people were carrying cups and glasses of various drinks made him suspicious, as did the realisation that somewhere in his lost time, he’d switched outfits dramatically.

Instead of the loungewear he’d been dressed in before, Gamzee was clad in a purple baby’s romper, bulked out around his crotch by a comically thick diaper. Looking back over his shoulder, he noted the year-to-come printed over his backside in bright lettering, framed obviously over a large red and white target. Reaching to tug at the snaps in an attempt to remove it, he found his hands encased in matching purple mittens, which he realised also matched the soft booties he’d been put in.

“Oh, you’re back now!”

His self-examination was cut short as Vriska approached, dressed much more appropriately for a party of this scale. He opened his mouth to question what happened, but in a moment of déjà vu that was the exact moment her sevenfold eye gleamed with a familiar blue light, rendering him slack-jawed and silent.

“I thought you were going to be out of it all night. This’ll be a lot more fun!” Taking a step forward, she gripped his chin in one hand and guided his lips around the bulb of a pacifier, which she then strapped firmly into his mouth. As he sucked on it instinctively, the taste of sopor reached him, strong and inescapable. “Now you can see what everyone thinks of you.”

The more time he spent awake, the more he recalled of his lost time. He remembered Vriska talking him through dressing himself up, layering diapers and stuffers until he had a noticeable waddle. He remembered walking through streets and sitting through public transport, glassy-eyed while people around him stared and sneered.

Most recently, he remembered being paraded around the party as a spectacle, gathering laughter and teasing comments as he went. The shame of it was almost enough to snap him out of Vriska’s control, but he could feel the sopor dulling his senses all over again.

“Don’t worry, it’s already the new year! The party’s gonna be over soon, then you can go!” Vriska slapped his shoulder lightly, cackling. “Who knows, you might even find someone to take you home!”

As much as he wanted to rage and fuss over the treatment, the lull of sopor coating his mouth guiding him to a more passive mindset. Even as Vriska watched, he turned shakily and wandered back into the crowd, once again ignorant of the world. Hopefully by the time he’d sucked the pacifier clean, the party would be well over and she’d be safely at home.

Either way, though, Gamzee had definitely been the right choice for her party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the New Year's stories! I have a few more Christmas-themed requests to fill over at my [Tumblr](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/), and then I'll be back to normal requests.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find my other stories or send requests for what you want to see, go to [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
